


Above it All

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [7]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Bobby, and an airplane. Believe me, you have no idea ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above it All

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'club' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

She allowed him to lift her and place her on the metal sink; a hastily placed wad of paper towels the only barrier between her and the metal.

The cramped space offered little in the room of maneuverability, but somehow she managed to get the zipper on his pants down, and shimmed out of her panties.

Bobby entered her hard, slamming her shoulder blades back against the mirror.

Alex would have gasped out at the force of his entry if she wasn’t so preoccupied with the thought that she and Bobby had just been inducted into the mile-high club.


End file.
